No Matter What
by Valvatorez
Summary: Marth wants to save what's left of his old life... Marth x Sheeda


I'm writing this on Word pad so you'll have to forgive me if there's any spelling mistakes. Hopefully this won't be a problem. This story popped into my head and refused to leave after I learned what happened to Marth and his kingdom. Enjoy! Oh, also, I don't own anything in this story. Nothing. Nada. Not Super Smash. Bros, or any other character or game.

0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Marth never did like this stage. It reminded too much of what he lost, and he didn't need those memories stirring up inside him, especially in the middle of a battle. He was currently fighting Link and Pit on Castle Seige, and he was winning so far. He had four lives out of ten left while Link had two and Pit had one. He deflected a hit from Pit and KO'ed him, Then turned around and used a smash attack on Link, Another life out.

Link jumped from the respawn point and Up-B'd Marth, but he deflected and Link fell off the stage. He taunted and was teleported from the stage, running to his room.

''Hey, Marth!''

Marth turned around and saw Pit approaching him. He stopped and waved.

''Hey, the newcomer's will be here in an hour.'' Pit said in his usual cheery mood.

''Oh, thanks for telling me. I'll be out here in a little bit.'' Marth said, turning around and walking to his room. Pit followed him and continued making conversation.

''So, I heard your friend Roy was coming back, along with another person from your world.''

''Yea, it'll be good to see him again. Who's the other one?'' Marth said.

''Well, All I know is that it's a girl. I heard of some of the other people but only a few. What about you?'' Pit said.

'' Link told me about a guy named Soma and I heard Fox is getting some other member of his crew. Other than that nothing much.'' Marth said, approaching his room.

''I gotta change,I'll talk to you later Pit.'' Pit waved and went down the hall as Marth entered his room.

Marth changed into his casual clothes, which was just a plain white T-shirt with th Fire emblem insignia. Thought's continued to run through his head.

-Flashback-

_''Prince Marth! Look behind you!''_

_Marth spun around unsheathing his sword and prepared to strike his unknown enemy, but then he noticed that nothing was there._

_He felt a twitch in his pocket and spun around (AGAIN.),glaring at Sheeda who had his money pouch in her hand. He snatched it from her and shoved it back into his pocket._

_''Sheeda, It's not my fault you forgot your money at the castle, so would you just stop pouting and For the love of the godess, stop STEALING MY MONEY!''_

_Sheeda pouted and stuck out her bottom lip._

_''C'mon Marth, just buy it! It's light and powerful enough for me to use! You've got enough gold on you.'' She said._

_''Just run back to the castle and get your money. I need this to buy me a new Rapier.'' He said._

_''And what will happen if I get attacked on the way back, huh! How will I protect myself?'' She did a dramatic sigh and headed towards the direction of the castle._

_Marth sighed, and bought the Wing Spear._

_''Thank you Marth!'' She said as she hugged him._

_Marth said nothing as she let go of him and walked back to the castle._

_-END FLASHBACK-_

Marth laid on his bed and noticed a tear in his eye.

He sighed. ''What kind of man cries.'' He said to himself.

''Who say's your a man?''

Marth looked up from his bed and sprinted towards the door...and hugged Roy (_''IT'S THE MANLIEST HUG YOU'LL EVER SEE!'')_

_''_Roy! It's good to see you again!'' He said as he let go of Roy.

''You too...What were you crying about anyway's?'' Roy asked, with some concern in his voice.

'' Oh...that. It was nothing. Just...memories I guess.'' Marth said, rubbing his eye's.

'' Oh. Well, the newbie's are arriving. Wanna go greet 'em?''

''Sure, Just...give me a minute''

-In the Smash Hall-

Roy and Marth walked down the stairs into the hall, seeing many people, both new and old.

''Im gonna go greet some newbs Marth. We'll have to catch up later.'' Roy said, running into the crowd.

Marth decided he might as well greet a few people. He walked calmly through the crowd looking at all the newcomer's.

''Excuse me, where are the bathroom's?'' A spiky brown haired teenager asked him.

''Oh, just down the hall, second door to the right.''

''I'll...try to remember that. Oh, and for the record, my name's Lloyd!'' Lloyd said walking off into the hall.

''_Well he seemed nice.''_Marth thought.

He continued looking through the newcomers, and meeting a few of them. He met a pale man in purple named Vaati, A teen named Soma, A fox named Krystal, and a boy named Laharl who was apparently an Overlord.

He was in the middle of greeting a woman named Palutena when a black object fell between the two of them.

''Oh no... QUICKLY EVERYONE! SCATTER!'' Marth screamed.

Suddenly, there was yelling everywhere and people running in circles.

''NOW!''

Suddenly, the black object exploded, hurting several people.

''GODAMMIT SNAKE! WE TOLD YOU NO BOMBS!'' Some one yelled at Snake, who was in the vents.

Then there was a yell. The vent collapsed under Snake, who was now in a box, trying to stealthily walk away.

''YOU- YOU...BURNED ME!'' A girl yelled as she stabbed at the box with a spear.

Marth could'nt believe his eye's. There, was Sheeda, his childhood friend who was thought to be dead at the end of the Altean War, was turning Snake into a human shushkabob.

Marth cried tears of joy.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Well, glad that's finally typed. R and R people. Isaac will also be added later on, I just couldnt fit him into the story (Sorry Isaac).


End file.
